Recovery Centers
The Recovery Centers are devices where contestants go to be revived after they are destroyed, maimed, temporarily killed, etc. The only contestants to have their own recovery center are Bubble, Ice Cube, Firey, Pie and Leafy (only shown in Episode 24). Announcer also has a recovery center. Flower destroyed all of the recovery centers in episode 25 by melting them in an incinerator. However, since recovery centers can be created, none of the killed characters are permanently dead. However, in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Black Hole destroyed all the Recovery Centers, leaving the only way to regenerate a dead contestant is by Four somehow bringing them back to life, or either, in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Four regenerates them but they get trapped into jawbreakers. Types of Recovery Centers Bubble Recovery Center (BRC) The Bubble Recovery Center is the first of many on the show. It debuts in the first part of the first episode, "Take the Plunge: Part 1", after Bubble is popped by Ice Cube because she put Bubble too close to her face just to show that both of them are friends. It appears again in "Take the Plunge: Part 2" by choosing her for Pin's team, a commercial in "Barriers and Pitfalls", as well as in almost all following episodes. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Bubble received a new blue recovery center as a reward for making it to the final 3. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bubble had a gray recovery center again but with a symbol near the bottom. Bubblerecovery.png|The Bubble Recovery Center's first appearance, in "Take the Plunge: Part 1" bandicam 2018-04-14 11-31-26-668.jpg|Bubble going outside of the recovery center BRC2.png|The second Bubble Recovery Center, first shown in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" newbrc.PNG|The Bubble Recovery Center shown in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" Ice Cube Recovery Center (ICRC) The Ice Cube Recovery Center is the second Recovery Center to be introduced. It debuted in "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" as a result of Leafy shattering Ice Cube with a bowling ball in "Barriers and Pitfalls". In "The Reveal", the Ice Cube Recovery Center 2.0 was used and listed five questions that Leafy had to answer. However, this is shown to take more time to recover Ice Cube instead of just simply recovering her. *Based on the questions it asked, it can create many types of ice cubes: ice cubes with different personalities, limb structures, sizes, and material. Icrc2.0.jpg|Leafy using the Ice Cube Recovery Center 2.0 in "The Reveal" Ice Cube Recovery Center V2 Message.png|Ugh. You're here to bother me again, aren't you, Leafy? Q1.PNG|When was the ice cube destroyed? It's not like you'll remember, being so forgetful all the time. Q2.PNG|I don't really care, but what were the dimensions of the ice cube? I didn't put any units just to make it hard for you, Leafy. Q3.PNG|What liquid was the ice cube composed of? Q4.PNG|What type of limbs did the ice cube have? Q5.PNG|What was the ice cube's personality? Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator (ICRCC) It creates Ice Cube recovery centers, but it's quite slow. In "Get Digging", an ICRCC can be briefly seen as Needle and Gelatin fly on Puffball, but on their way back it isn't there. It is possible that Flower didn't destroy all of the Recovery Centers. The ICRCC looks identical to the Mastery Recovery Center, except for the text on front. Icecubrecovery.png|The Ice Cube recovery center exiting the Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator in "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" ICRCC.gif|A GIF of the ICRCC Firey Recovery Center (FRC) The Firey Recovery Center debuted in "Power of Three" after Firey fell in the river that the temporary teams-of-three had to cross over. Pen realized that water is Firey's poison, but finds the Recovery Center appearing near the start of the bridge. However, in its debut appearance it requires some time to warm up, almost putting Pen, Eraser and Firey in danger for elimination. It appeared again in "The Reveal", in a commercial made by Blocky. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Firey was given a new orange recovery center as a gift in getting to the final 3. In "Return of the Hang Glider", when it is dropped in the incinerator, it is the only recovery that became blackened and burnt instead of melting. FRC.png|The Firey Recovery Center, as seen in episode 6 Frc.PNG|New Firey Recovery center as seen in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" Frc.png|Firey Recovery Center Recovery_Centers.png|Announcer's, Leafy's, Firey's, and Bubble's Recovery centers in a row Master Recovery Center (MRC) The Master Recovery Center was used to recover the contestants and other characters that were dead, destroyed, disintegrated, etc. This recovery center is featured in "Gardening Hero" as the contestants who lost the contest come back to life. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", the Master Recovery Center was used to recover the contestants when they die in the magma for contest 22: to escape the volcano. Unfortunately, in "Return of the Hang Glider", all the recovery centers as of that time were all destroyed by Flower. Announcer Recovery Center (ARC) When the Announcer died in episode 22, an Announcer Recovery Center was made for himself. This prompted Blocky to make a Blocky's Funny Doings International segment on the Announcer in episode 24. Cheese Orb Recovery Center (CORC) The Cheese Orb Recovery Center (CORC) was a recovery center that was shown in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" as one of the recommended characters. When Flower is destroying the recovery centers in "Return of the Hang Glider", a Cheese Orb Recovery Center is shown, making a brief cameo. However, Flower destroys it immediately after. Cheese Orb appears in "Hurtful!", only to be sliced in quarters by the Announcer to make the cake for Cake at Stake. Leafy Recovery Center (LRC) "]] The Leafy Recovery Center (LRC) was introduced on "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". It was given to Leafy by Announcer as a reward for making it to the Final 3. Hand-powered Recovery Center (HPRC) The Hand-powered Recovery Center (HPRC) first appeared in "Zeeky Boogy Doog". There is an "ENTER NAME" box which allows someone to type the name of the person to revive and a green "GO" button to revive the person as he/she goes out through a small hole. It does not have a backspace button, however. It was discovered in the BFDIA 5b game that the HPRC broke in two when Evil Leafy ate the FreeSmart Van, but it still works. Due to one piece having the typing part and the crank and the other having the hole, it can be used to recover objects in different places than where the user is. In "No More Snow!", the first HPRC was destroyed, but was created again with an HPHPRCC. However, this HPRC got stuck in the gluey snow-gasoline mixture from the FreeSmart Supervan. Hand-powered Hand-powered Recovery Center Creator (HPHPRCC) The Hand-powered Hand-powered Recovery Center Creator (named HPHPRCC by Yellow Face and named a Hand-powered HPRC Creator by Firey Speaker Box) was introduced in "No More Snow!", brought by Firey's Speaker Box. It can take possibly over a month (for the contestants on the right, it took 78 days) of cranking in order to produce the HPRC. This recovery center is the only machine out of the recovery centers and recovery center creators to be colored maroon. It is also probably the largest. As soon as the HPRC is made, the HPHPRCC has a 50-50 chance of exploding or disappearing without a trace fifteen seconds after, unless a Postpone Token is inserted, which resets the timer back to 15 seconds. Leg-powered Recovery Center (LPRC) This recovery center was introduced in "It's a Monster" when Pencil drove the FreeSmart Supervan and pointed out the Leg-powered Recovery Center (LPRC). This supposedly works like an HPRC, except you use your legs to use it. If cranked with someone's hand, it will disappear, as shown when Book tried to crank it with her hand. Pie Recovery Center (PRC) The Pie Recovery Center's first and currently last appearance is in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", being sucked up by Black Hole. PRC.png|The Pie Recovery Center before it is sucked in by Black Hole Trivia *The screens found on some of the Recovery Centers, such as the ICRC 2.0. or the status screens on the ICRCC and the HRC appear to be able to react to recent events through text (often in a sarcastic tone), implying that some of the Recovery Centers have sentience. *The HPRC seems to recognize typos, as shown in "Welcome Back", when Book was recovering Ruby by typing "ROOOOOBEEEEEEE". *The HPRC can also recognize if people are alive or not, as Coiny tried recovering Book in "Zeeky Boogy Doog", but she was in Dream Sauce. *Although Flower destroyed the Recovery Centers, in "Get Digging", an ICRCC is in the water at one point. The time reads "0 minutes", implying that an ICRC might exist somewhere in the world. However, it wasn't seen on the return trip. **In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", this was proven untrue, due to Ice Cube having to be regenerated by Four after melting. It is possible an ICRC did exist between the two episodes, and the last ICRC was destroyed along with all the other recover centers *The big recovery centers and all of the recovery center creators have a purposely misspelled 'Graffiti' (stylized as GRuPheetie) and a smiley face on them. This also appeared on the wall behind the swings that appeared in the first scene in BFDIA 5a. **The only major recovery center that doesn't have "GRuPheetie" and the smiley face is the Leg Powered Recovery Center (LPRC), which was shown in the FreeSmart Supervan in BFDIA 5d. *The BRC is the only recovery center to both be improved and to appear in BFB. **The HPRC probably still exists, as it is currently glued to the ground in Yoyleland. *In Michael Huang's stream on making a new logo, he says Saw went to the fume recovery center. Gallery gqvO0P.gif|Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator GIF Co revovery center.png|Cheese Orb Recovery Center Lrc.PNG|Leafy Recovery Center Frc.png|Firey Recovery Center Frc.PNG|Firey Recovery Center (Orange) Brc.PNG|Bubble Recovery Center (Blue) Bubblerecovery.png|Bubble Recovery Center arc.png|Announcer Recovery Center icrc.png|Ice Cube Recovery Center icrc2.0.png|Ice Cube Recovery Center 2.0 Hphprcc.png|Hand-Powered Hand-Powered Recovery Center Creator 300px-HPRC.PNG|Hand-Powered Recovery Center MRC.jpg|Master Recovery Center flower recovery center.png|Flower Recovery Center Mqdefault16.jpg Www.GIFCreator.me 9oRzFa.gif The_ICRCC_in_water.png Www.GIFCreator.me yIEpZc.gif Announcer Recovery Center.png Screenshot (4).png|The PRC HPRC-0.PNG|The user manual of the HPHPRCC An image of the leg powered recovery center.png|The Leg-powered Recovery Center What happens if you use your hands on the LPRC.png|The LPRC disappearing after Book tried to operate it by hand Bfb bubble rc.png|The BRC from BFB Category:Items Category:Machine Category:Season 1 items Category:Season 2 items Category:Season 3 items Category:Season 4 items